A Sick day (Karma x Nagisa fanfic)
by Katie Michaelis
Summary: Karma comes in Nagisa's home completely ill. How does Nagisa take care of it?
1. 1st Day

_*Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom does NOT belong to me. The pictures and characters belong to their rightful owners._

Nagisa had his headphones inside his ear, listening to music and sitting on his bed. Today, was another regular Saturday morning. He was reading books, chilling and doing really nothing. Not that he is always doing nothing- he had a plan with Kayano; both were going to go to Starbucks and chat tomorrow. Nagisa yawned and looked at the time; 1;45 PM. Sighing, he gets up, its around lunchtime. He took off his headphones and walked downstairs. He made himself a sandwich along with chips and water. After his lunch, he was going to proceed on upstairs until he heard knocks on his door. He glanced at the door, blinking. He wasn't expecting any guests...and if he recalled he didn't order anything from Amazon. He raised an eyebrow, approaching the door, and opened it- seeing a familiar red-haired friend.

"Ah, Karma." Nagisa blinked, then noticed something was off.

Karma was leaning on the door, his eyes slightly pale, and he was taking deep breaths.

"K...Karma? What's wrong?" He asked, getting concerned, his eyes narrowed. His assassination sight perked up, as he was able to hear and see his heartbeat. Karma's heartbeat was rather quick..too quick than average. He perked up,

"Karma, are you alright?" He asked again, growing even more concerned. Karma took one step, before collapsing on Nagisa. The blue-haired boy winced, falling to the ground.

 _ **"K..KARMA!"**_ Nagisa yelled, and noticed that Karma's body heat was very warm than normal. Nagisa pulled himself up, pulling Karma to sit up.

"Karma, get yourself together!" Nagisa gently shook Karma, and the only response was a deep cough. Karma couldn't even keep himself sitting, Nagisa had to hold him in place. Nagisa placed his hand on Karma's forehead, widened his eyes.

"You're burning up!" Nagisa perked up, as Karma took deep breaths. Nagisa panicked, this stuff never happens to Karma before- what did he do? What did he eat? Where did he go? Nagisa had to take him over to his room, fast. Karma couldn't keep himself up, as he eventually leaned on Nagisa, his eyes slightly open. Nagisa used his foot, and reached for the door for it to close. As soon as the door closed, Nagisa held Karma in his place, and turned around, back facing the ill boy. Once Nagisa helped Karma onto his back, he had to think.

'I doubt Karma will be able to stand, so might as well help him get to the bed...' His eyes averted to Karma. When Nagisa stood, he felt like he became shorter than he is. Karma coughed, then groaned, taking deep breaths. The breaths trickled down Nagisa's neck, causing the boy to blush, and shiver. Nagisa never had this contact with Karma before- _this is awwwfully new._

"Hang in there..." Nagisa whispered, before actually getting up. Being able to walk upstairs, and praising God for having the bedroom door open, he walked in his bedroom, helping Karma onto the bed. Karma groaned as soon as he made contact with the bed. Nagisa examined him, noticing his cheeks were as red as the color of his hair. He dashed over and got a thermometer to check his temperature. Luckily, he had to place it over his head to check. After the thermometer beeped, he looked at the result, widening his eyes.

103.6

He immediately reached for the phone and called the nearest doctor.

"Ah hello? Yes...a friend of mine came into my house just about 10 minutes ago and has a 103.6 fever, and I was hoping you can come over and help...no...I don't think he can go over..can you come?" He asked, while talking he rinsed a towel with cold water and gently placed it over Karma's head.

"Ah thank you so much...yeah...here is my address..." Nagisa's hopes sky rocketed, telling the doctor the location. As soon as that was set, he thanked him again, opening his drawer and took out his wallet.

 _5,000 yen...5,000 yen..._

He took out the right amount, placing it on the table. He sighed with relief about the price- he was lucky to tell the doctor of the temperature, otherwise the price would be higher. To add on, due to Karma not being able to go over, the doctor gave another discount.

He shook his head, _nevermind the price!_

He sat on the bedside, taking a shaky breath, staring at Karma's chest. He had to take off his shirt- due to the doctor coming in to check his heartbeat, and to see if there are any signs of damage. He placed the towel aside,

"K..Karma can you sit up?" He asked. Karma opened one eye slightly and looked at Nagisa, before raising up a hand for assistance. Nagisa helped Karma sit up, blushing. Karma had absolutely no idea what Nagisa was doing- nor does he even see Nagisa blushing. Nagisa took off the mini-jacket, gulping.

"N...Now raise your arms...if you can." Nagisa mumbled, helping Karma raise up his arms. He could tell those arms couldn't keep up for long, as Nagisa quickly took off his shirt. Then, a knock was heard from downstairs. The boy perked up,

"The Doctor is here already?" He thought outloud, as he walked downstairs and opened the door. He greeted the doctor, leading him over to the sick being. The doctor sat on the bedside,

"Well...he is able to sit up without any support, so that is a good thing." The Doctor assured, as Karma blinked rather slowly, staring at the ground.

"However, without me checking his temperature I know he has a high fever." He opened his bag and took out a syringe and a bottle of a green liquid.

"This vaccination is from the hospital, when I reported the call you gave, they gave me this. However, before I give this I have to check him up." The Doctor explained, as Nagisa nodded, listening well.

After the examination, which took about 10 minutes, the Doctor inserted the vaccination. Nagisa gave him actually about 6,000 yen, as a tip. He thanked the Doctor, escorting him to the exit. Once the door was closed. He sighed, standing at the entrance, until he heard;

"Nagisa...?"

He perked up, dashing upstairs and bolted into his room.

"Karma?" Nagisa's smile was wide, as he saw Karma finally conscious. Karma's golden eyes glanced over at Nagisa's sea-blue eyes.

"What...happened?" He asked, his voice faint. He sounded tired, sick. Nagisa walked over, and sat down.

"you have a high fever. The doctor just left." Nagisa answered, as Karma coughed.

"A high fever..." He mumbled, as Nagisa went over to the closet and took out a white flannel.

"Yeah, here, let me put this on you." Nagisa helped Karma put the flannel on but didn't button it.

"The shirt you were wearing is too heavy, wear this for now." Nagisa explained, as Karma looked down.

"Why am I shirtless? Are you desperate or something.." He mumbled. Nagisa turned red, completely.

"N-N-No. The Doctor asked for you to be."

"Really...?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey..Nagisa...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit over here." Karma patted right next to him. Blinking, Nagisa crawled over to the spot. Immediately Karma lied down, resting his head on Nagisa's thigh and wrapping an arm around the legs. Nagisa turned as red as Karma's hair.

"K-K-K-Karma?!"

"Stay like this...Nagisa.." Karma mumbled, his eyes closed. Nagisa perked up, staring at Karma.

"...it makes me...feel less stressed..." Karma muttered. Sea-Blue eyes narrowed, as Nagisa's hand stroked Karma's hair. Eventually, he heard Karma's deep breaths, and light snores. He reached for his phone, having Kayano on his contact list.

"Hello? Kayano? Yeah...about tomorrow, Karma came in very ill, and I have to take care of him..." Nagisa spoke to Kayano, in a low tone.

"...yeah...the Doctor came in, he will be better in about a week...yeah...he'll be fine, you can come check on him in a couple of hours...he's sleeping right now, its best to leave him alone." Nagisa tried to cover his current position.

"Yeah...guess its a sick day..." Nagisa chuckled, before thanking her and hung up. The rest of the week will be a hectic one...


	2. 2nd Day

*Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom (characters AND show) does NOT belong to me. The pictures and characters belong to their rightful owners.

The next day rolls on around- Nagisa stretches, and sits up on his couch. He glances at the staircase.

 _This is the 2_ _nd_ _day that Karma came in completely ill..._

He got out of the couch, took the new days cloths and walked over to the bathroom. After changing, he took a peek in his bedroom.

 _Still sound asleep..._ Nagisa thought, looking at the sleeping Karma. Karma has slept since around 8 PM, and currently it is around 9. He tiptoed over, and opened the closet door gingerly and slowly- hanging the cloths from yesterday. When he closed it, he heard Karma groan softly. Nagisa turned and saw Karma stirring, as one eye fluttered halfway open.

"Nagisa..?" He mumbled. His voice sounded conjested, tired, rough. Nagisa could tell that Karma's throat was soar. He walked over,

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No...I don't think so..."

"Well, that's good."

"Where...am I?"

"You're at my place."

"I am...?"

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded, as Karma rubbed his eyes, in order for him to fully see.

"Are you hungry?" Nagisa asked, getting up. Karma's pale golden eyes looked at him.

"...I think.."

"Alright, I will make you something, in the meantime rest a little." Nagisa opened the blinds, as immediately Karma swooped underneath the sheets. Nagisa blinked, _what just happened?_

"K...Karma?" Nagisa called out,

"Too bright." Karma muttered under the sheets.

"Eh..?"

"The sun is too bright."

"...uhm...Karma...the sun has given the same amount of light.."

"...not for me...the sun hates me."

"Karma...the sun doesn't even have feelings."

"You never know until you see."

"...you'll be blind by that time."

"Exactly...that's why the sun is dangerous Nagisa."

"The sun is dangerous once you are within 10000 feet of distance Karma."

"So? The sun is an evil thing...nerd."

"Look who's talking..." Nagisa smirked, he knew that triggered the sick boy. He shot out of the sheets, his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, you're out of the covers and the sun hasn't killed you." Nagisa pointed out. Karma pouted,

"You are one evil snake Nagisa." He mumbled. Nagisa chuckled,

"well, at least now I know you're somehow alright. Let me check your temperature before I make you something." Nagisa took out the thermometer, sitting beside Karma. He placed the thermometer on his head, and soon after Nagisa checked

102.7

"Well, good news your fever has gone down massively." Nagisa sighed with relief, as Karma took a glance.

"You...call _THAT_...a 'fever gone down'?!" Karma freaked out.

"Better than 103.7."

"1...103.7?!" Karma turned more pale. Nagisa nodded,

"You were really bad yesterday..." Nagisa put the thermometer down on the drawer, getting up.

"Now I will make you something, alright?" Nagisa gave Karma a small smile before walking down the stairs. He turned on the stove, and began making breakfast.

Once Karma ate, Nagisa gave him a cup of tea- to help with the throat, along with some medicine that the Doctor prescribed. Karma took a sip, his eyes halfway open.

"Karma, do you remember anything?" Nagisa asked, as Karma looked at the boy.

"Like what?"

"From yesterday, like, do you remember what you did, or what you ate, which caused you to be like this?" Nagisa rephrased, as Karma looked at the tea, thinking.

"Yesterday..." He repeated, as his eyes narrowed.

"No...not that I recall...but...I remember...around last night...I felt...warm." Karma mentioned, as Nagisa perked up, recalling from when Karma literally slept on him. Nagisa had to stay up until around midnight to make sure Karma's okay! Nagisa tried not to blush as hard.

"What do you mean by warm?"

"Like...someone else's warmth...it felt...very nice." Karma mumbled, as suddenly the door knocked. Using that as an excuse, Nagisa jolted up,

"I..I'll see who is downstairs." Nagisa smiled, before leaving. When he left the room, his cheeks turned red.

 _H...How is it the only thing Karma remembers is him s-s-sleeping on me?!_

After managing to cool down, he opened the door and lay shock on the 4 people whom were standing.

"Kayano...Sugino...Korosensei! **(This story is based BEFORE the death of Korosensei.)** " Nagisa blinked, his eyes widened.

"Nagisa! Out of all the times, it is NOW that you don't answer my texts?!" Kayano flipped.

"yeah Nagisa, don't scare a girl like that." Sugino nodded.

"Texts..?" Nagisa asked, as it dawned upon him- He never checked his phone since the call. He let them in, as Nagisa had a sweatdrop after reading all 60 of Kayano's texts.

"So? How is Karma?" Korosensei asked, and before Nagisa answered- Korosensei used Mach 20 and sped all the way over to the bedroom.

"K-Korosensei!?" Nagisa, Sugino, and Kayano screeched. The trio ran upstairs, Nagisa the first to enter the room.

"You know, Nagisa, you should be careful." Korosensei mentioned, as Nagisa blinked. Korosensei held the cup of tea, and placed it on the drawer. The trio got closer, to see Karma Koed.

"Sleeping again?" Nagisa asked, blinking. Korosensei nodded,

"The medicine that was given to him is pretty strong, similar to Benadryl." Korosensei informed,

"Will it help Karma?" Nagisa asked, as Korosensei nodded,

"You are going good, Nagisa, taking care of Karma." Korosensei looked at the blue-haired boy.

"I have never seen Karma so pale before.." Kayano looked concerned, as her golden eyes looked at the sleeping figure

"Nagisa, did Karma remember anything?" Sugino asked, as Nagisa shook his head.

"No..." Nagisa's expression saddened.

"Someday he will remember, don't worry.." Korosensei had a tentacle on Nagisa's head.

" _And finally after all this time, Nagisa and Karma can finally express their love"_ Korosensei whispered to Kayano and Sugino, his face changed into a light green- symbolizing happiness. Kayano and Sugino chuckled, and Nagisa pouted.

"Korosensei, I hear you."

"GYAH! I mean...uh...Nagisa you are doing a good thing, taking care of your friend." His face turned pure white, giving an expressionless face.

" _He thinks that's gonna convince Nagisa."_ Both Kayano and Sugino thought.

"Due to Karma's sudden illness, you cannot go to class." Korosensei told Nagisa,

"What about lessons?" Nagisa asked,

"I will have Ms. Irina come in, along with these 2 to teach you English. I will personally come in after school. And also at it as well I can take care of Karma while I'm teaching you." He added,. Karma- now awake, frowned.

"I don't trust this guy." Karma frowned, as Nagisa smiled,

"Thank you, you guys." He thanked everyone, and made dinner for everyone. When they all left, Karma coughed,

"Ne...Nagisa." Karma called him out, as Nagisa went over to Karma,

"mhm?"

"...What did I do...that caused me to be like this...?" Karma asked, as Nagisa narrowed his eyes.

"I...am not sure...but we'll find out soon, once you're all better." Nagisa smiled, while checking his temperature.

103.1

His temperature is growing and shrinking...

"I'm not going to get any better...aren't I..." Karma stared down. Nagisa frowned, as he then did something which caused Karma to lay in shock.

Nagisa kissed Karma's forehead. "I have hope that you'll be better." He smiled, getting up, and walking to the door,

"Sleep well tonight, and call me if you need anything." Nagisa bid him goodnight, leaving Karma shocked, and have a hand on his forehead. Nagisa went to the bathroom, completely red.

 _ **WHY DID I KISS KARMA ON THE FOREHEAD?! I...I MEAN KARMA SEEMED DOWN AND I THOUGHT THAT WOULD HELP BUT DID IT HELP?! GAAAAHHHH I REGRET DOING THAT!IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!**_

Nagisa screamed into his head, as he fell face first on the couch.

 _But...somehow...I feel like I have calmed him down somehow...well...we'll see tomorrow._


End file.
